<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] It's Not Easy by dapatty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187180">[Podfic] It's Not Easy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty'>dapatty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Muppet Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crossover, Divas - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, SHIELD Public Relations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:09:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(author's) For the sake of PR, the Avengers make an appearance on The Muppet Show. For the prompt: "MCU/The Muppets, any, it's not easy being green" for Cracky Crossovers day at comment-fic on livejournal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] It's Not Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037050">It's Not Easy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers">storiesfortravellers</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>Cover by dapatty</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p> <a href="https://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2020/It's%20Not%20Easy.mp3">MP3 2.0MB (Right click, Save As)</a>| <a href="https://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2020/It's%20Not%20Easy.mp3">Click Here For Streaming</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>